Through The Night
by Ginny Phoenix
Summary: Paige feels awkward when both of her sisters are in love and she decides to see the past of someones life but her spell backfires and it's left up to her sisters to save her.


Paige walked around the manor with an expression of jealousy. In the kitchen Piper and Leo were doing couple things and in the conservatory Phoebe and her newest boyfriend, Liam, were kissing. Paige felt alone being the only sister without a husband or boyfriend. She decided she'd go check up on Wyatt and Chris in the nursery, which was actually a room added by magic since there was no room anywhere else for it. Paige smiled at the toy boys; one who was playing quietly with his wooden cars and the other was sleeping peacefully in his cot. Paige stepped forward to Wyatt and kneeled down besides him and began to play with him. They played for about ten minutes before Piper and Phoebe came up.

Paige looked up at the two. 'Where are Liam and Leo?' she asked with no interest.

'Leo was called away by a charge,' Piper commented before kneeling do and starting to play with Wyatt.

'Liam had an appointment,' Phoebe told Paige sending off slightly bad vibes as if she didn't believe he actually had an appointment.

Paige nodded at both answers and then left the room without an explanation. She walked into her bedroom and sat on her bed to think. She thought about being single. It was definitely easier but it didn't make her feel too good when her sisters were dating and marrying men while she just had to stand back and watch them. She had considered marriage with an old boyfriend that ended up cheating on her but ever since then she'd been put off by the thought of marriage. Paige thought of telling one of her sisters but then figured it would mean they knew so they'd be trying to set her up with every guy they could think of so she figured she should talk to someone she didn't know too well but then she realised there was no one. Only her sisters, Leo and the boys. The boys would definitely not help since they weren't old enough to talk.

She stood up and decided to go up to the attic but to stop her sisters from knowing she orbed up. She wasn't going to the attic to look in the Book of Shadows for once. This time she was going to look through some old family albums to see if there is anyone that she thought would be trust worthy enough to hear what she wanted to say. The first album was full of black and white pictures of her biological grandmother. Then she had a thought. What if she asked someone from her adopted family? But the thought didn't last for long when Paige remembered that her parents were the last of their family. Paige grimaced and continued through the family albums. There were many pictures of her biological mother and grandmother but she didn't want to talk to them because both had had child even though neither had too good of history with men. Paige set another photo album down and picked up yet another. It too until she had looked through ten albums before she came to a picture of Prue, her deceased sister who had no luck with men, but Paige just shook her head and left the attic without a look back.

'Good morning,' came the chipper voice of Phoebe when Paige entered the kitchen before getting dressed or showering. Paige felt very tired from the night before when she had stayed awake thinking of her love life which didn't help her sleep.

'Coffee,' Paige mumbled and started searching for the infamous coffee that she drank every day.

Piper walked to Paige's side and passed her a hot cup of coffee. Paige smelt it and instantly felt a little more at ease but then she wondered why Piper had made her coffee when it wasn't the type Piper drank.

'What's this for?' Paige asked with suspicion but sipped some anyway.

'I was wondering if you could look after Chris for about an hour or two today,' Piper said with a look of need.

'Why? What about Wyatt?' Paige asked with a questioning look.

'Wyatt is going to Day Care and I have to go and put my car in for repair, again,' Piper said with a bad look on the last few words. Paige thought back to their last vanquish when Piper's car had been a victim.

Paige nodded and she knew Piper knew she's look after Chris. Paige didn't feel like it but she was the only unemployed sister so she wanted Phoebe and Piper to feel like she actually did something. 'When during today do you need me to look after him?' Paige asked in after thought.

'Twelve to one or two,' Piper said and quickly left the kitchen as Chris's cries were heard.

Paige looked around at Phoebe who looked like she was battling with herself with a decision to go up and help Piper or stay in the kitchen. Paige felt slightly jealous of Phoebe because she had a boyfriend, job and success whilst all Paige had was a baby-sitting job that didn't pay anything. Paige silently walked out of the kitchen and back up to the attic but this time to do what she normally did in the attic – look in the Book of Shadows.

'Where is something that could help me?' Paige muttered and in an instant the pages started flipping on their own. It turned to a memory spell. Paige dismissed what she saw, knowing fully well she didn't need to see her memories. She slammed the book shut in frustration and walked down to the nursery. Phoebe and Piper were in there. Piper was holding Chris and both of them were talking to the boys. Paige leaned onto the doorframe and made sure she couldn't be seen and she listened.

'And then Aunt Prue multiplied into three people!' Piper exclaimed in a baby voice. 'And another time Aunt Prue turned into a dog!'

'She was a pretty dog, too,' Phoebe whispered into Wyatt's ear.

'You would've loved her,' Piper said with sadness in her voice.

Paige felt horrible while listening. Phoebe and Piper never talked about Prue that much while Paige was around. Paige wished they would so she'd feel like she knows her sister. Paige thought for a moment and then remembered the memory spell in the Book of Shadows. She orbed out quickly and orbed into the attic. She rushed over to the Book of Shadows and opened it again in haste. The memory spell gleamed in Paige's eyes. She decided to rewrite it to let her see Prue's memories. She figured it was a win-win situation, she'd learn of what to do with her love life and she's see her sister's life.

'" i The memory of one,

Prudence Halliwell, passed.

Let me see the life of memories,

And let me knowledge hence-forth last. /i "'

Paige felt a warm wind blow in the attic coming out of nowhere. She readied herself and tried to not let herself tense up. She saw a ball of glowing orbs for a second and then they quickly went into her body through her eyes, mouth and nose causing Paige to fall to her knees. She tried to orb out but her nothing happened. She stood back up and walked out of the attic with thoughts that told her that the spell hadn't worked. She continued down to the kitchen feeling like everything was bigger than it should be and she saw her biological grandmother that was referred to as Grams.

'Grams?' Paige said with a questioning tone. She noticed her voice sounded much different. Not as she'd ever sounded.

Grams kneeled down to Paige's height and put her hands on Paige's shoulders. It made Paige feel like a child. 'Prudence, dear, I need you to go play with Piper,' Grams said in a parenting tone.

Paige frowned. Why had Grams called her Prudence? Didn't she remember her?

'I'm Paige…' Paige said just before getting pushed into the conservatory. Paige studied the conservatory and realized it looked much different and she could tell it wasn't because she was shorter. There was a little girl in the corner with pigtails and a fringe. Paige recognized her to be Piper when she was a little girl. Paige felt very confused she rushed out of the conservatory and into the bathroom to try and work out what happened in peace but as very woman must do, she checked in the mirror to see if she looked nice and had the shock of her life. She was Prue. Prudence Halliwell.


End file.
